onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Sugar
| affiliation = Donquixote Pirates | occupation = Pirate Special Officer | jva = Rie Kugimiya | dfbackcolor = 6fc | dftextcolor = 73f | dfname = Hobi Hobi no Mi | dfename = Hobby-Hobby Fruit | dfmeaning = Hobby | dftype = Paramecia }} Sugar is a special officer of the Donquixote Pirates' Trébol Army. Appearance Sugar appears to be a young girl, but is actually much older. This halt in aging is due to the effects of her Devil Fruit. During the takeover of Dressrosa, she wore a light-colored dress with a hood having bear-like ears. While she is in the underground world, she wears a dark-colored hooded robe with bear-like ears, a monocle shaped and worn like an eyepatch, and a small crown, as well as sandals. She has aquamarine hair, a pink monocle with a purple covering, and a white dress with light blue polka dots and open-toed sandals. Personality Not much is known about her personality, however she helped Doflamingo take over the kingdom of Dressrosa, and turned many citizens into toys, despite knowing that anybody who knew them would forget about them. She has shown signs of childish behavior, as demonstrated when she ran around the palace, looking for Doflamingo, after he had already left for Punk Hazard. Sugar appears to be fairly indifferent about the events that happen around her, as she showed no reaction when Baby 5 attacked Doflamingo. However, she became utterly terrified after she forced Usopp to eat the extra-spicy Tatababasco-laced grape, when he made a horrifying visage of pain that scared Sugar into unconsciousness. She has a fondness for grapes, which are apparently her favorite food. She often eats them off her fingers. She is shown to be quite rude to Trébol, despite the latter being in charge of her protection. She seems to be annoyed when people consider her to be weak due to her child-like appearance, to the point where she (literally) drops everything to show off her strength. Relationships Donquixote Pirates Donquixote Doflamingo Being her captain, it can be assumed that Sugar has a good relationship with Doflamingo. She seems to follow his orders, since she keeps the toys of Dressrosa transformed. Trébol Despite Trébol dutifully guarding her under the orders of Doflamingo, Sugar does not get along well with him as she openly expresses her desire for him to die. In turn, Trébol often refers to her as a brat and treats her like a child. Enemies As the central pillar to the Donquixote Pirates operations in the Underworld, she is the most targeted and vulnerable of the crew, hence one of the Elite Officers acting as her bodyguard. She is especially disliked by those who she had turned into Toys through her Devil Fruit power. Abilities and Powers Despite her child-like physique and having Trébol as her bodyguard, Sugar is quite formidable in terms of speed and agility, as seen when she countered a number of attacking Tontatta Dwarves, who are fast enough that normal Humans cannot see them. However, she has a rather weak constitution, as she freaked out and lost consciousness when Usopp made a horrifying visage of pain and anguish after being force-fed the Tatababasco-laced grape. Devil Fruit Sugar has the power of the Hobi Hobi no Mi, which allows her to turn people into toys, as well as erasing the memories of those who once knew them, as well as their own memories of others who have been turned into toys. She used this ability in order to help Doflamingo take over Dressrosa, and maintaining it is the key for Doflamingo's kingship. It is said that the user stops aging once the fruit has been eaten. She is also able to make a contract with her victims and control them, leaving them with no control over their own bodies. This power instantly transforms the victim and with Sugar's speed she can transform a group of victims in only a few seconds. History Past Sugar was seen ten years ago, assisting the other Donquixote Pirates in the invasion of the palace. When Doflamingo held Riku Dold III captive at the palace, Kyros arrived to confront him. When Kyros attempted to attack Doflamingo to save Dold from execution, Sugar transformed Kyros into a toy, making him her first victim. Despite this, Kyros managed to escape the palace with Dold. Because Sugar failed to make a contract with him, Kyros retained his free will even as a toy. After Doflamingo successfully took over Dressrosa, Sugar turned many more of the citizens into living toys. Over the years, her victims include Dressrosa's soldiers, Marines, Government officials, royalty from other countries, and even animals. Pirate Alliance Saga Punk Hazard Arc Sugar was first seen sitting beside Doflamingo, on one of his chairs outside the Dressrosa palace. She watched and ate grapes as Baby 5 attempted to attack Doflamingo, and as Doflamingo talked to Vergo about the situation with Law. She was later seen searching for Doflamingo. She asked Lao G and Jora where Doflamingo had gone, to which Lao G responded by telling her that he was probably in the room on the fourth floor. Sugar then told him that Doflamingo was not in the room, to which Lao G sighed, and replied by saying that Doflamingo had gone out by himself again. Dressrosa Arc She was later seen watching the Den Den Mushis in the Dressrosa palace ring, after Doflamingo's false resignation from the Shichibukai. Later on that day, Baby 5 asked her where Doflamingo was, to which she responded that she did not know. After the losers from the Corrida Colosseum tournament were imprisoned, she turned them into toys. While Franky was attempting to breach the Toy House, Sugar heard the skirmish through a Den Den Mushi. Trébol assured Sugar that the Straw Hats' goal is the SMILE factory and she can just turn them into toys if they manage to reach that far. Trébol also told her with certainty that nobody knew about her. Sugar remained calm, apparently unaware that she is the target of Usopp, Robin, Thunder Soldier, and an army of dwarves. When Cavendish was brought to the executive tower, Sugar transformed him into a toy and put him under the control of the Donquixote Family. Meanwhile, Usopp and the dwarves stood outside her room as Leo discussed poisoning Sugar with Tatababasco disguised as a grape, therefore knocking her out. Robin (disguised as one of Doflamingo's subordinates) entered the room and lured Trébol out of the tower. Once Trébol left, a group of dwarves charged in and rushed at Sugar. The attack failed as Sugar transformed some of the dwarves into her toy servants and ordered them to kill all the intruders in the tower. While her toys battled the rest of the dwarves, she picked up a Den Den Mushi and warned Trébol of the trap. She was then surprised when a ship thrown by Trébol crashed into the tower. Robin used her Devil Fruit powers in an attempt to knock out Sugar with the spice the dwarves were going to use. Sugar escaped her clutches by touching one of her arms, transforming Robin into a toy in the process. With Trēbol beside her and all the dwarves incapacitated, Sugar picked up the spice and took a look at it. After Usopp was beaten badly from his fight with Trébol, Sugar forced the fake grape into Usopp's mouth. Usopp then started screaming in pain and made a horrible expression which surprised and horrified Sugar, causing her to pass out and foam at the mouth. With Sugar's loss of consciousness, her powers were broken, and everything she had turned into toys over the past ten years turned back to their original forms, and all of the memories of the people were restored. This resulted in a mass panic throughout the kingdom as families reunited, pirates and wild beasts raged, and the Donquixote Family's control of Dressrosa crumbled. She was later seen still unconscious at the royal palace, which has been relocated to the top of the Flower Hill by Pica. After re-awakening she has developed a fear of long noses, and things that look like long noses. Creating an army of giant nut crackers to defend the palace. Major Battles *Sugar vs. Dwarves of Tontatta Kingdom *Sugar vs. Nico Robin *Sugar vs. Usopp Trivia *She was the last officer of the Donquixote Pirates to be identified, although her name was dropped earlier by Cotton during her report to Thunder Soldier. References Site Navigation fr:Sugar it:Sugar Category:Children Category:Donquixote Pirates Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Users Category:Pirate Alliance Saga Antagonists Category:Dressrosa Characters